


Someday Soon There's Gonna Be A Reckoning

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Plan is completed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday Soon There's Gonna Be A Reckoning

It's amazing how stupid humans can be when they're desperate enough.

That was something Six had learned from Gaius Baltar, Eight had learned from Felix Gaeta, and Two had learned from Kara Thrace. And exactly why the final element of The Plan was set into motion not by the cylons, but by the humans themselves. They couldn't have devised it more perfectly if they tried.

It helped that the humans had eliminated the Ones, Fours, and Fives. One always did tend to be a bit impatient when it came to The Plan. It also cemented the trust of the humans in the remaining human models and centurians. But things really began when the humans set foot upon the planet they'd taken to calling New Earth.

God bless Lee Adama. It was a shame he had to die, just like the rest of them.

As they watched all of the human's ships fly into the sun, they smiled. As the humans let the centurians go instead of shutting them down, they smiled. As the humans rid themselves of all technology, they smiled. And as humans split off into groups of no more than 100 each, they smiled.

There was a waiting period before The Plan could be carried out. Everyone had to comfortably settle in first. They waited. Made "friends". Played helpless as if they had no survival instincts for a primitive planet, then watched as the humans actually offered to help them. Two cylons per tribe, simply a small presence among any one group, but also having every group covered. They'd learned from New Caprica.

Then the signal came.

Most didn't even realize what was happening until their bodies piled up on the ground. Those who saw it tried various means to escape with their lives, but none did any good. Some tried to beg for mercy, like that sniveling pawn, Baltar. Six didn't even hear his cries as she finally did him in. Others tried to bargain with them, like the doctor, Cottle. He said he could help, he could heal their wounded, tend to their sick once it was all over. But there would be no wounded, and they didn't get sick. The humans had nothing to offer them except their lives. Still others, a scant few if anything, simply accepted their fate, like that man who had been dating the leader of the mutiny, then proceeded to escort the cylons to the final battleground. "Should've listened to him," said Two, before shooting him execution style.

The stupidest of all tried to fight back. But with their missles destroyed and their bullets used up on wild game, they were no match for their longtime foes. There was no one more desperate than the ones who could never admit defeat. How pathetic they were, especially Saul Tigh, fighting with stones and fists when he ran out of bullets. He finally realized it was over when Ellen held the gun between his eyes and did to him exactly what he had done to her. He had lost the war that he had cherished over his true nature.

And when all the blood had spilled, and the only humans left were the natives who stared in awe at the killing and began to wonder if they should start doing this to each other, they smiled, for The Plan, God's plan was at last complete. Humanity's end, brought on by humanity itself. God worked in mysterious ways.


End file.
